Jigsaw
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Mello feels inferior to Near and tries to dominate him in the only way he can... or is he just playing into Near hand? contains shonenai, yaoi, and onesides mattmello rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jigsaw

By: Eriob34-chan

(A/N: This Fanfiction is still in the makings and has yet to be finished. This is only a sample of what it could be and note that there may be changes to the text in the future. For now, just read this and acknowledge my not- deadness:3)

Chapter 1

Mello grimaced as he glared at this week's exam grades posted in the halls of the Wammy House, all with eyes to take note to his failure.

Near- 1400

**Mello- 1390**

Matt- 1370

Li… the list went on for about seventy more children that reside in the orphanage.

They didn't matter to Mello though. All he cared about was defeating his proclaimed rival, Near. To him, he was always second best, and with the prize of being the successor of his idol, L, in mind, second wouldn't cut it.

The blonde clenched his fist, his naturally dull and unusually chocolate scented nails digging into his palms, turning the knuckles of his fist white and his body trembled in quiet rage. Calmly, he pivoted, turning away from the marble wall of grades and stalked down a dimly lit hall.

…………

"Thanks"

"-And what about Mello?-"

"Hold on a minute." the pallid haired boy move the receiver away from his lips.

"Did you want to use the phone?" he inquired to the surrounding darkness. After no response, he resumed his conversation.

"Mello doesn't want to talk, and it would be rude to inform you of his personal business if he did not want me to." he responded, twirling a pale lock of hair between equally pale fingers.

"-That's fine. Tell Mello if he'd like to talk it's okay to call.-"

"Of course. Bye L." and once the other end bid their greetings, he returned the phone to the hook.

"That was rude." he offhandedly stated, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "What's wrong? Why didn't you want to speak with L?"

Slowly, a figure with a slight height advantage over the boy appeared from behind a column. "Didn't come to talk to him."

"Then why else did you come? It's not like you'd have anyone else to call other than L. It was the perfect opportunity."

"True, but that still doesn't mean I came here to use the phone, Near."

The pale boy uncrossed is arms, favoring to play with his hair again. "Then you came here to see me?"

"No shit Sherlock." The blonde scoffed. "But not here." Near immediately tensed.

"Why not? No one's around." The blonde grew more agitated at the response.

"'Cause I FUCKIN' SAID SO!" Near sigh, relieved.

"SO? I "fuuuuuuuuckin'" don't want to move." Near mocked passively.

"NEAR!"

"Mello!"

"Goddammit!" Mello furiously snatched up the other boy's wrist.

"Hey-what are you- UH!" Mello continued to dragged Near towards a slim beam of light shining through the crevice of a door.

"Hey- MELLO! MY ROBOT!"

After several minutes yelling, shouting, name-calling, hobby insulting, verbal threats, hair pulling, punching, kicking, scratching, and other various forms of quarreling, the two boys finally arrived at the empty room, Near's room. The pale haired boy entered first, sure to pick a sitting spot furthest from the door, from Mello. The blonde followed, closing the door in somewhat of a hasty slam, locking it for further privacy.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Near still had tons of sarcastic reserves left for another fight.

"Shut up. You got the damn robot."

"It's MY room." Near plopped on the edge of his white-sheeted bed, hugging his knee to his chest after grabbing jigsaw puzzle of his choice. Mello glared.

"When'd you get that?"

"L sent it to me last week. It's the Taj Mahal." He held up the box for Mello to see. "It's a three dimensional puzzle." then dumped its contents on the bed. Mello smirked.

"Looks like someone's slacking." The blonde whipped out a chocolate bar and began nibbling. "Was it too hard for you?"

"I finished it twice already stupid. I'm doing it again." He hugged his robot closer as he concentrated on stacking piece atop piece. "Talk."

Mello fell to the ground, sitting crossed-legged, favoring the floor over Near's bed. "Don't order me around, jackass." Near sat unresponsive, his puzzle apparently more important that Mello's presents. Mello took it as his cue to continue, muttering something Near didn't quite catch.

"What?"

"WHY-" he articulated "do you always win?!" The pale boy's eyes grew wide, his face cracking a knowing smile as if he got a suspect to confess. "I win?"

"Don't play fuckin' mind games! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Near's eerie grin grew wider.

"Whatever do you mean, Mello dearest?" he fluttered his lashes, faking an innocent demeanor for himself.

"SHUT THE SHIT UP! YOU KNOW I'M TALKING ABOUT L'S SUCCESSOR!" Chocolaty particles fly from his mouth at this. Near sat quietly, sated to have further aggravated the blonde. Mello closed his eyes, maybe counting, calming himself down. When he reopened his eyes, obsidian orbs locked with those of the still grinning Near, hugging his knee and examining puzzle pieces in a very L-like manner.

"Say something." Near's grin grew wider, if possible, and was threatening to burst into laughter. Mello barked at him again. "Say SOMETHING!"

Near then got up, waltzed to his deck, scribbled something, then sauntered over to Mello. He handed a scraggly torn page to him, then walked back to his bed; the Cheshire grin still plastered on his face. Mello eyed Near's peculiar behavior, then turned his attention to the crumpled sheet.

Seconds later… "WELL, I'M TELLING YOU TO TALK NOW!!!!"… Mello blew up in rage. Yup. Near still had TONS of sarcastic reserve left.

"Okay, okay." Near finally spoke. "Being an intellectual is only HALF of the job of being L." He reformed his passive demeanor. "Do you know why L became L?"

"… 'Cause he's smart?" The blonde droned in a "duh" kind of way.

"Not completely. In fact, there was someone more brilliant than him." He held up a puzzle piece, examining it. "Do you remember who?"

Mello was a little more agitated because this person apparently is someone they both knew but he had forgotten. He glared at him as if it would mince his body live, but Near just continued. "Chase." He reached for another puzzle piece. "He was like you in many ways…no good…"

"WHAT!?" Mello jumped up defensively. "I'm plenty good!"

"Wha? Oh… Sorry. I was talking about the puzzle piece. It didn't fit, see?" He held it up for the other boy to examine the truth in his claim.

"…Near…… stop fuckin' messing with me and get on with the story…" he flushed a bit, taking his seat on the hardwood floor again.

"Anyway, he and L were near equally matched, Chase being the better of the t-"

"So why is L L and not Chase?"

"I was getting to that BEFORE you cut me off." The pale-haired boy huffed. "But since you brought it up, I'll give it to you in a nutshell… Chase couldn't control his emotions as well as L and lead him to make wrong and impulsive decisions in some situations." Mello frowned.

"And you're implying that I can't control my emotions?"

"Correct, hence the reason for L seeming stoic while on the job." Mello rose limply form the ground.

"So you're saying I can be L!?"

"Currently, no." He placed a finger to his lip in thought, another L-like quirk. "Life's like a Jigsaw puzzle. Either you fit the part or you don't. Some time's your fitted best else where or your missing some-" In the time it took to say this, Mello had already rampaged across the room furiously. Weight concentrated on the edge of Near's bed as the two of them were splayed across is ever-so recklessly, with Mello on top. The miniature replica of the incomplete Taj Mahal toppled over onto the wooden floor in an unceremonious manner, disconnecting into single pieces scattered askew.

"You… straddled me?" Near's voice was distant, as if he couldn't fully comprehend the situation. Actually… he didn't have a clue to Mello's actions. He was suddenly loving the blonde's lack of emotional restraint.

The pale boy wiggled his wrist around, only to be more confirmed that Mello didn't plan on releasing him as her pinned him harder to the bed. Instead, he licked his lips suggestively. "And what merits do you gain doing this?"

"None really..." He growled somewhat huskily. His lips descended to the shell of Near's ear. "Just self-satisfaction, and a sense of dominance and superiority over you." Then pulled away, making haste to void any space separating them.

Although he and anticipated it, the sensation of the blonde's unphantomably soft lips moving over his somehow shocked him, making him gasp. Mello took the opportunity to delve his tongue past the boy's parted lips. Mello's tongue grazed and explored Near's mouth in depth, using maddening tongue flicks to tease the roof of his moist cavern. Near savored the sensual flavor Mello's talented tongue had to offer as he tried to return the ministrations with equal passion. His own tongue slipped into the blonde's hot, moist mouth, gliding over the other's own pearly whites. He could taste the faint remnants of milk chocolate that mixed with Mello's own saliva, a new flavor that was sure to become his favorite.

Mello pressed harder, adding pressure and forcing more into the kiss. He sucked gingerly on Near's tongue, causing him to whimper lightly in pleasure. He smirked into the kiss adding even more pressure, claiming his mouth…

"HEY NEAR!" The two boys stopped cold as instant banging erupted from outside the locked door. "IT'S ME! WHERE'S MELLO?" The banging persisted.

Mello removed himself from a flushed, disheveled Near; his own cheeks and lips tinged pink from the torrid kissing, fixing to straighten his own clothes. "I'm coming Matt! God!" Near sat blankly, heaving ragged breathes, flush from kissing.

The blonde turned back to the still straddled boy, noticing the effect the kissing was having on a certain region on him.

"Hey Near." He smirked indignantly. "I win." And he left the pale-haired boy to stew over his words.

"Mello, what are you doing in here?"

"None of your business, genius." He closed the door behind them.

"Tell me! You never tell…" Near heard their voices trail down the hall 'till they were no longer audible.

Even after, Mello's voice still rang in his head. He'd won? At what?! Near recalled the kiss, trying to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. All he did was make him moan, which is hardly an accomplishment. Mello and his overactive hormones need to control themselves better… control… emotions… moaning… I won… L… emotions... Near had figured it out. He smirked to himself. If Mello wanted to play dirty, Near could oblige. He will definitely get Mello to do that again.

Jigsaw

By: Eriob34-chan

(A/N: This Fanfiction is still in the makings and has yet to be finished. This is only a sample of what it could be and note that there may be changes to the text in the future. For now, just read this and acknowledge my not- deadness:3)

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Jigsaw

Chapter 2

"So Mello Yellow, what we doin' today?" the goggled redhead folded his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to the library."

The cheery boy stared at his blond buddy in disbelief. "Ewww. What for?"

"Research."

"Can I come?" That was typical of the happy-go-lucky redhead, to follow Mello relentlessly, no matter where he may go.

"You just said 'Ewww'."

"And? I'm bored." Matt shrugged. "And what better way to kill boredom than to hang with your best friend?" he stated, then tackled Mello from behind, throwing an arm around the blond's neck. "Sooo, what we researchin'?"

Mello cut an icy glare at the jovial redhead as he stumbled forward, trying to balance both of their weights. Matt just continued beaming at the blond, waiting for a reply.

"Not telling." He removed Matt's arm from around his shoulders and started picking up his pace.

"Wha-? Why not!?"

Mello just continued walking silently, trying to avoid Matt's inquiry. He couldn't possibly tell that boisterous redhead, nor could he tell anyone else. People might talk, and nasty rumors would spread, and that was something the hot-headed blond just couldn't have.

Matt's pace was beginning to match Mello's, and the redhead was now striding in step with him. Mello started treading faster.

"Huh? Mello!" Matt ran to catch up with Mello and his "super human" speed walking. He grabbed the blond's black sleeve upon catching up to halt him. "Mello! What's the big deal?! Why can't you tell me!"

Apparently, Matt wasn't going to let this go. Maybe he could just leave out some of the... "minor" details.

"I... started a new game with Near, and I'm researching tactics to beat him."

Matt ears perked up as he snapped into attention. "New game? Tell me more Mello Yellow! Can I play?"

"No, and No."

"Melllllloooooooooooo!"

"Matt..."

"PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?"

God, Mello really didn't feel like entertaining Matt's quizzical self today. "... Fine, but you still can't play. Strictly rivalry stuff."

"Woo-Ho-" Mello slapped a hand over the redhead's pie hole.

"Shhhhh! Stop being so loud, dumbass!" Matt looked up at the blond that hung over him, watching as he saw his eyes narrow, shifting side to side. "And I can't tell you here."

Matt grimaced as a pout tugged at his lips, curving against Mello's palm. He grabbed Mello's wrist and yanked it from his arm. "Why not?" He gasped lightly. "What are you being all ultra secretive?" God, Matt asked a lot of question, especially the ones better left un answered.

"Look, do you want to come along or not?"

"I DO!"

"Then shut up and do as I say!"

Matt silently responded, giving him a big thumbs-up and an equally large grin.

The two wayward boys trekked to the most vacant and unused multi-purpose library in the entire Wammy estate, where old and extra duplicated books were stored, which took a good minute to get to on foot.

Once there, Mello separated from Matt as the goggled redhead skipped to one of the many computer stations and loaded up some random shoot-'em-up game, becoming completely engrossed in the massive bloodshed and exploding vehicles in a matter of seconds. Lucky for Mello, this meant that the redhead would be too distracted to develop an interest in his "research", but Mello didn't have a clue where to start. There was a vast sea of expansive knowledge that could benefit him in winning his game with his stoic rival. He kind of doubted that there would be any books in any of the lavish libraries on "techniques" or, dare he say it, "homosexual relations"... Homosexual... that word, upon using it to describe his plans on breaking the passive, pallid-haired child, he realized his loathed it, had utter disdain for it. Any book source he could find would probably use every excuse to use that abhorrent word coined by society in as many sentences as possible, just to smite the reader of the text. In his mind, he labeled that word as taboo and cursed it to the bowels of hell. He then decided to use an internet source, a lesser chance of seeing that hideous word.

He was just about to pull out a seat from a computer station, but decided against it, favoring another computer on the far end of the library and away from redhead.

After relocating to a computer with the desired solitude, the blond's nimble fingers went to work, furiously smashing keys and typing the first search engine that came to mind after opening and internet window.

He watched the screen load up, noting the ugly speckled dog and the search bar next to it.

"H-ow-to-h-ave-se-x-wi-th-a-b-oy..." he muttered aloud as he typed his inquiry.

"Fetch bitch!" he snorted quietly at the ugly dog on the screen. When it cam back with the search results, Mello was NOT pleased. He sneered as he read the titles and synopsis of the first five web links; most of them talking something about pregnancy, and one mentioning something about "sexing your rabbits".

"Fuck you Dogpile!" Mello grunted at the monitor before typing in another search engine in the address bar.

Next, he re-entered his topic for search in the search bar at another website. It was then he realized that his search was too ambiguous.

"How-a-boy-h-as-s-ex-wit-h-a-bo-y..." He typed next, hoping to narrow down his results, then hitting the "Google Search" button.

Unfortunately, the results were pretty much the same as the last ones, aggravating the blond further.

"BASTARD INTERNET! This is getting me NOWHERE!" He raved at the innocent luminescent computer monitor. The only way to get decent results for his "research" was probably to type that condescending abomination of a word...

"Meeellllooooo? What's wrong?" he froze as the voice of the simple-minded redhead resounded throughout the empty library's entirety. 

"Nothing!" the frustrated blond called back, making haste to close down the internet. He wasn't THAT desperate as to do something so demeaning just to beat Near.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" he heard Matt call back, but in a voice that echoed of the listening wall less, which meant he was getting closer to him.

"No. Damn internet wasn't useful."

Suddenly, the goggled redhead appeared from between a towering isle of oak bookshelves, fiddling with his orange-tinted, plastic goggles.

"See? I coulda helped you, but you were so bent on being all secretive and crap." Matt pouted. "So, do you want my help nooooowww?"

"I'll ask for your help when I need it." Mello folded his arms across his chest, sighing exasperatedly. "Besides, you ran off and started playing games. I couldn't ask you for help even if I wanted to."

Matt just ignored the last half of Mello's sentiment. "Then hurry up and need me..." the redhead whimpered in a somewhat cloy-sounding voice as his eyes grew large and glass enough to see their maroon hue. "I want to be helpful to Mello..."

Mello just glared at the boy, not dumbstruck, but still slightly fazed. "Idiot, you not cute."

Matt frown instantaneously, his cheeks tinting a light rose. "You're the idiot, meanie! I'm NOT trying to be cute! Who here would I want to be cute for!?!"

"Then what the hell were you doing just now?!" the blond questioned, yanking a bar of chocolate pent in his pocket, stripping off the silver wrapping. "Being 'cute' isn't gonna suddenly make me need you help."

"I-I JUST SAID I WASN'T TRYING TO BE CUTE!" Matt wailed as his face flushed more from embarrassment or angry, he didn't know which.

"Meh, whatever helps you sleep at night..." Mello started walking out of the library, his hand raising to catch the light switch on his way out. "...Mail."

"HEY!"

The blond smirked into his chocolate. "What?"

"Don't 'What?' me! You said my name out loud!"

"As if there's anyone around..."

Matt huffed. "Someone could still hear with as load as your are..." he trotted as he tried to catch up with the munching blond threatening to abandon him. "...Mihael."

Mello whipped around at breakneck speed, startling the redhead. "What the hell did you say?!"

Matt beamed a mischievous grin at the fuming blond. "Miheal, Miheal, Miiihheaaall!"

"Fuck, Matt! Shut up!" the blond roared, charging at the singing redhead like a mad bull. Matt "eep"ed and took off in a gallop as Mello chased steadily after him, Matt giggling wildly all the way.

"God... Matt... I... fuckin... hate you..."

After chasing and being chased, the two boys had eventually wound up in their room again, simply because Matt thought it would be a good place, but it really wasn't since they share a room.

Although tired, the redhead couldn't help but respond to Mello's sentiment. "...No... you don't..." then he dragged his heavy body off of his green and red sheeted bed and cuddled up next to Mello on his. "You... actually love me... a lot..."

"Like... hell I do..." Mello hissed at the boy, cursing the fact that he was too out of breath to get up and do something about it.

"Aww, don't... sound like that Mello Yellow..." Matt cuddled closer to Mello's sleeve-draped arm. "I promise I won't reject yooou."

"Shut up Matt. I feel like sleeping..."

"Do I have to move?" he whispered, as to not further disturb the blond.

"If you'd shut up, then no." Mello yawn, letting his eyes slip closed.

Matt made the motion of zipping his lips, lidding his own maroon orbs and matching his breathing with the napping boy's. He fell into a light slumber with a little grin plaster on his face.


End file.
